gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Vehicles in GTA V
Special Vehicles are nothing new in the Grand Theft Auto series, this article contains a list of all the special vehicles featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Land Vehicles BF Space Docker *A Space Docker is rewarded to the player after collecting all 50 Spaceship Parts in the mission Far Out. Declasse Rancher XL *A snow covered variant of the Rancher XL is used as an escape car in the mission Prologue, this variant of the car can also be stolen in Bury the Hatchet. Like other snow covered vehicles, it cannot be stored in a garage (without save editing) as they do not spawn in Los Santos. Obey Tailgater *Michael De Santa owns a unique Tailgater which the licence plate reading 5MDS003. *A baby blue Tailgater with the license plate reading KIFFLOM can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth. Weeny Issi *Tracey De Santa owns a unique Issi with a license plate reading P3RSEUS. Übermacht Sentinel *Amanda De Santa owns a unique Sentinel which licence plate reads KRYST4L. Übermacht Sentinel XS *A unique baby blue Sentinel XS can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth. Canis Bodhi *Trevor Philips owns a unique Bodhi which is readily available after unlocking Trevor, Mr Raspberry Jam is tucked behind the bull bar (unless it's changed at Los Santos Customs) after the completion of Hang Ten. Its licence plate reads Betty 32. Bravado Buffalo S *Franklin Clinton owns a unique Buffalo S different from normal Buffalos found on the street. it's license plate reads FC1988. Western Bagger *Franklin owns a unique Bagger with a license plate reading FC1988. Karin BeeJay XL *Jimmy De Santa purchased a unique yellow BeeJay XL, however, it is repossessed by Franklin in Repossession, the car can be kept after the missions completion, it has a unique aggressive sound. Canis Mesa *The Merryweather Mesa only appears during certain missions that involve Merryweather and cannot be obtained outside of those missions. Canis Crusader *An uncovered Crusader can be found in the 4th Rampage in the first time. Can be obtained after the rampage if the player doesn't destroy it. HVY Barracks OL *Buying it from Warstock Cache & Carry, there's a chance of the truck will spawn in a black scheme. Pfister Comet *A unique lime green Comet can be obtained from Lenny Avery after the mission Closing the Deal. Ocelot F620 *A unique baby blue F620 can be obtained after the mission Delivering the Truth. Dundreary Landstalker *A unique baby blue Landstalker can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth. Tractor *A unique tractor with a licence plate reading KIFFLOM1 can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth. Stanley Fieldmaster *A snow covered Fieldmaster appears in the Prologue. Cannot be obtained during the mission. Declasse Asea *The Asea can be obtained after the mission What Lies Beneath. This is the only time in the game the Asea can be obtained. Clown Van *The Clown van cannot be obtained in a normal gameplay, only if you change it using a USB device. Cutter *The cutter is drivable in the final heist, but not obtainable in a normal gameplay, however, can be obtained via a Glitch in GTA Online. Fixter *The Fixter is a rare bike, the only known way to obtain one is after the completion of the Rampage Five. Maibatsu Penumbra *Hao's orange Penumbra has already many modifications included, such as upgraded bumpers, engine, exhaust, lights, hood, roof, skirts, spoiler, turbo tuning, and modified rims. Pegassi Bati 801RR *The Bati 801RR can be only obtained during The Jewel Store Job and only if you choose Karim Denz as the escape driver. You must fail the mission and the Bati 801RR appears later on the streets. Dundreary Stretch *A Stretch with a Special License Plate "VIN3W00D" can be obtained during the mission Meltdown. Enus Cognoscenti Cabrio *Poppy Mitchell owns a pink Cognoscenti Cabrio during Paparazzo - The Meltdown with a unique License Plate "POPPYMI5". Fathom FQ2 *Beverly owns a red FQ2 during Paparazzo - The Sex Tape with a License Plate "P4P4R4ZO". Nagasaki Blazer *During the Mission Nervous Ron there are 2 unique Blazers. Trevor has a unique all red Blazer with a unique license plate TPI1000 and Ron has a unique Blazer with a all blue paintjob and unique license plate B3LI3V3. Aircraft Buckingham Maverick *A unique baby blue Maverick can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth. Maibatsu Frogger *Trevor steals a Frogger with and gives it a unique Trevor Philips Enterprises livery, the helicopter is readily available after the completion of Three's Company. *A unique lime green version of the Frogger is used by the Lifegaurd to patrol the skies around Del Perro and Vespucci Beach. HVY Skylift *The Skylift can be obtained after the mission Sidetracked. This is the only time in the game you can obtain the Skylift. Western Company Cargobob *In the mission The Merryweather Heist (if the 2nd method is chosen), the player must hook a Submersible with a unique TPE variant. *In Monkey Business, there's a Jetsam Cargobob used by Trevor Philips. Jobuilt Velum *A unique baby blue Velum can be obtained from the mission Delivering the Truth. Cargo Plane *The cargo plane is piloted by Trevor in the mission Minor Turbulence, but it's unobtainable during normal gameplay, but you can use cheat devices to obtain one. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles